Reactivating the past
by XxPORINGxX
Summary: Sergant Scott finding the Zeta site in ruins after returning to it from finding the mysterious items........Continuing from The Pursuit


Chapter 3

Reactivating the Past

Disclaimer: continuing from The Pursuit

Date: October 27, 2080

Location: Zeta site

Scott Narrates: As i walked near where the Zeta site laid all i can see was ruins and debris. Not knowing what caused this i reported back to General Covet:

Scott: Sir?

Covet: Go ahead

Scott: The Zeta site sir its......its.......

Covet: What?

Scott: Gone, sir like as if a bomb hit it sir

Covet: What how?

Scott: I dont know sir

Scott Narrates: As i servied my surroundings i saw a Predator's space ship in the distance and again to my ignorance i thought that the Predator's ship cause the Zeta site's destruction:

Scott: Sir

Covet: What now

Scott: I see a Predator ship

Covet: What?

Scott: A Predator ship that what mustve cause the explosion

Covet: Maybe...... but how?

Scott: Maybe new technology they've aquired sir

Covet: Maybe......but whatever the case report back to HQ

Scott: Sir i can follow it a dropship is still in tact sir

Covet: No....i will not have you risk your life like this

Scott: With all due respect sir i must pursue them while the trail is still hot

Covet: No solider thats an order

Scott: I lost my men down here today !

Covet: I understand there life will not go unavenged i asure you.......Now report to HQ

Scott: Yes.....sir

Scott Narrates: As i entered my dropship i heard the item humming and saw it levitating as if it were some type of becon........but to what? As moments later i felt the ground shake and as i hesitate no longer i activated the ship and though with little pilot experience surprisingly i made it out of orbit in one piece. As i set the coordinates for autopilot i decided to examine the mysterious item myself. Still hearing the item in the cargo hold i open the door only to find that the item isnt there, but the strangest thing though for i could still hear that wierd humming. As i approach the point of origin of the sound i hit my head on the item for the item was cloaked. Strange i thought and then out of nowhere i heard the code red alarm:

alarm: Warning hostile ship approaching..........

Scott: What the?

alarm: Warning hostile fire

Scott: Holy shit!

Scott: This is Dropship Zeta to Verloc.......do you copy!!!!

Verloc speaker: Roger Dropship whats your status

Scott: I am taking heavy enemy fire and in need of assistance!!!!

Verloc speaker: Affirmative you are approaching us now

{Scott seeing the Verloc in sight}

Scott: Help!!!!!!

{Verloc firing a blue beam at the Predator ship and the Predator ship is hit badly}

Scott: They're still firing!!!!

{Verloc fires another blue beam and makes another critical hit and the Predator ship pulls back}

Scott: Oh i am gonna be sore tommorrow

Covet: Scott you ok ?

Scott: Yeah but freaked out i am sir

Covet: Why?

Scott: Predators don't do that sir

Covet: What fire out of nowhere

Scott: That and they don't keep on firing when there ship is half destoryed

Covet: New strategy i asume

Scott: Sir you know as well as i do no speices human or predator would do that ,even an Xenomorph will know when to call it quits.

Covet: What are you saying?

Scott: That i think what you have me find is more a value to them then it is to us, now with all due respect i want to know what the hell did i find.

Covet: Its a long story.........when you get in here i will tell you.......this way its more safe.

Scott: Yes sir

Scott Narrates: Little do i know what i am about to hear was the last thing i would hear from general Covet:

Location: General Covet's pirvate quarters

Scott: General

Covet: son what you saw today was...........unexpected

Scott:.........

Covet: What you're about to hear is classified solider

Scott: Yes Sir

Covet: You remember your father Scott

Scott: Why of course sir

Covet: When your father was serving Weyland companies, a rumor was about a mysterious artifact that possessed great power out of the other artifacts we found so far. For this one was the greatest of them all for its not just any artifact its THE ARTIFACT. Now 30 years before your father served here, my father General Rykov was said to have found this artifact. Unfortunately at the time we weren't the only ones after the artifact and we ran into some ............difficulties just keeping the artifact in the Foward Pods so as a result we dropped one of the Pods to ensure that no one finds that artifact. Unfortunately a Xenomorph ran away with it and we never knew about its where about till now for you see the Zeta site is the oldest of the Xenomorph's hives so as we concluded correctly it was where that, that one Xenomorph brought it back to the Zeta site. The rest is all histroy from there.

Scott: So i found the very thing that can destory the Xenomorph and the Predator

Covet: Yes

Scott: Sir....about the Predator ship....why do you think they'll do that

Covet: I don't know............

Scott narrates: As the conversaton was over i went to my quarters and sat down to think of why didn't i listen to my father. As when it was lights out i could barely go to sleep so i decided to walk around and i found myself walking straight into the observation room where my friend Alan was working.....poor girl all work and no play.

Scott: Hey Alan

Alan: Hey, youre up late

Scott: Yeah couldnt sleep...still working on the Artifact

Alan: Yeah

Scott: Well whats the 411

Alan: So far.........Nothing only that its technology is not advance or below ours its just complicated

Scott: Um......

Scott: As i looked over the data with her the artifact started to shake and made a powerful blast that shook the whole ship..............

to be continued.............


End file.
